Kidnappers?
by queenlaur
Summary: Every year LARGE groups of kids go missing! The Guardians vow that this year will be the last. What they don't know is that their youngest, one Jack Frost, not only has known about the disappearances for quite some time but has inside information that will shed a lot of light on the mystery. There is much the original Big Four don't know and Jack has a long story to tell!
1. Disclamer

**This is a story that was once a set of Songfictions. Because they were originally made with song lyrics they are a bit choppy. I hope you'll forgive me for that, I put a lot of work into the stories and hope you enjoy them! I made corrections and edited the stories so that they don't have lyrics and instead I have hints that tell you where the song begins in the plot. I cite the song name and who it's by, or the movie it is from, in the author note at the top of each chapter. I clam no ownership of any song, they belong to their respective artists and musicians.**

 **I do not own The Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood; they are the work of William Joyce.**

 **I love reviews and am always in the market for new songs to listen to. So if you would like to share a song or see one added to the story please send it my way. And as always thank you for your support and the favorites and reviews!**


	2. The missing, the unwanted

(Present)

Jack flew over the northern half of the world, bringing winter in his wake. He was antsy, Southern winter was really boring and, even though he had guardian duties now, he always felt a relief when it was time for northern winter to start. When he finished bringing snow where it was needed and brought the temperature down were snow wasn't supposed to fall yet, he asked the wind to take him on his scouting tour.

He visited every farm, village, town, and city. Checking on the residents inside each house, apartment, orphanage, and sadly Street. Mostly everywhere he found loving families, even the ones who were struggling, and that brought a smile to his face. Unfortunately there were places where children were unwanted or abused and orphanages that were either overcrowded, therefore unable to provide for all the kids, or with a cruel headmasters/mistresses. As he watched he took careful note of each location so he could tell _**them**_ where they were. His tour done he headed to the scheduled meeting place. His early arrival indicated there weren't as many places that needed help this year, which helped his mood.

That was when he saw the northern lights signaling for the Guardians to meet. "Oh no, I can't leave without telling them my findings but if I don't go the Guardians are likely to come looking for me." Jack began to pace worried. He wasn't ready to tell the Guardians about his little secret yet and he wasn't sure his teammates would understand. He knew that his friends weren't nervous around the Big Four; he had been trying to think of a way to explain things to the Guardians but hadn't found it. Finally he left a frost written note where he knew they would find it and headed for the pole.

* * *

"Bunny, Jack, Tooth, Sandy thank you all for coming on short notice."

"It's about the kidnappings is in it?" Bunny questioned North.

"Kidnappings?!" Jack asked, gripping his staff in anger. "When did it happen? Where? We have to rescue them!"

Sandy put a calm hand on Jack shoulder.

"I understand why you're upset Jack." Tooth said, "This is something that has been going on for centuries. Twice a year large numbers of kids and teens go missing, but even stranger is that though our jobs still reach them, we have no memories of ever delivering or gathering from them."

"It's like we're being blocked, until we give dreams, gifts, or eggs-"

"Or a tooth is lost." Tooth interrupted bunny.

"But after we finish, the memory of where the kids are is taken." Bunny's finished.

"Da! But ve have plan, this is the usual time for one of the vanishing's. So ve're going to stake out." North said.

Sandy made a question mark.

"Simple, I've been vatching patterns on globe during vanishing's. Vhen children is taken there light turns green, before disappearing. So ve'll vatch the globe and vhen light start turning green one vill leave for that location, and so on till ve find vhere children go."

Tooth, bunny, and Sandy all looked impressed. Proud of himself North began going into specifics of his plan.

None of them noticed their youngest member looking worried. _My note told them that I'd be back as soon as I can. So they won't start till I tell them the places. That means we're safe for now._ Jack thought. _This is bad though, what am I going to do?_

"Jack you okay?" Tooth asked him.

"Ah, kind of, ah, well…."

"Don't worry mate, we'll get them!" Bunny said miss interpreting Jack's stumbling words.

"Well… Actually…."

"Come on Jack, I know you'll be a big help!" Tooth ushered him to join the others.

 _I've got to tell them, there's no putting it off anymore._ Jack reasoned with himself. "Guys!" He took a breath when he had their attention. "There's something I have to tell you! The disappearing kids twice a year, I already know about it."

"Vhat!" North shouted overjoyed, "that is great Jack, then you can lead us there. To the sleigh!"

"No, not the sleigh. Not yet, there's more.!" He got confused looks but the Big Four stopped and waited for him to continue. "It's a bit of a long story. You may want to sit down."

"Story vill have to vait Jack, the kids could start vanishing any minute." North said.

"No they won't. I'll explain everything if you all sit down."

"Are you sure Jack, we can't miss these kidnappings again."

"Trust me, we won't. But I need to tell you the whole story and you can't jump to conclusions till I finish." Jack told them with firmness in his voice. Shocked that their youngest could speak with so much authority, the older Guardians conceded and everyone settled into the chairs and couches of the sitting room. "Okay, it was going on way before I was even human, I grew up with the story of children being spirited away. It even happened in my village once, though only two kids, my friends a boy and a girl my age, went missing. The thing is, it didn't add up for me. The stories I'd been told spoke of naughty or disobedient kids being taken from their beds. But the two kids who went missing were street orphans that the village people let sleep in the chapel. None of the families in our little settlements were wealthy enough to take them in, but everyone chipped in and helped them. They never stole or broke any rules the minister gave them. They were two of the most well behaved kids I've ever met. Yet they were the ones, not the bullies or the rule breakers, that were taken. I heard the adults whisper about slaves, but also argue that it would be impossible to kidnap kids without someone hearing something. The mystery remained unsolved till 15 years had passed. Of course when I became a spirit, I remembered none of that, but about three or four years after I woke up from my pond I met the two kids again."

The older Guardians sat up straight when he said that. "One night, after I finished starting northern winter, I was laying on a tree branch. I had tried to play with the village kids but after I'd been walked through I left and was then feeling like I wasn't wanted and the only one who had ever spoken to me, the man the moon, just looked down on me in silence. I began to cry and that is when I heard it.


	3. Come little children

**Song: Come little children**

 **From: Hocus pocus**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

(Flashback)

The northern winter was well underway and Jack had just created the perfect snowfall for the Burgress kids to play in. Once a snowball fight had gotten well underway Jack began to sling some of his own from the top of a hill that bordered the town. Eventualy the other kids ganged up on their perceived enemy, and charged the top. However instead of finding the snowball slinger they found resting at the top two tobbagens made of ice.

Jack had made these, leaving them for the kids to make ues of the freshly fallen snow. The kids readily made use of these. When they got tired of that they ran to his pond, which he'd frozen to glossy perfection. That is where it happened. Jack was so focused on keeping the ice smooth, and skating himself that he didn't notice the two kids till they'd passed right through his chest. Gasping for breath and clutching the spot with the kids had passed through, Jack stopped skating. Tears came to his eyes and the snow that had been falling small and light began to pick up speed. Not wanting to frighten the kids and ruin their fun, Jack lifted into the air and left the area.

* * *

It was night when he returned. The kids and their families were safe in their homes, so Jack knew his emotion driven weather couldn't harm them. He yawned and laid down on a thick branch of his favorite tree near the pond. Now he let the tears flow freely as his mind wandered over his existence.

For lack of a better term, Jack was a ghost. Unlike the spirits he'd seen around, who all had purposes; he did not know what his purpose was. He may have only been four years old but he somehow knew that winter had existed before him. His wet eyes turned to look at the moon. He had been the only one to ever talk to Jack and it had only been one sentence. "Your name is Jack Frost." If there were other ghosts, or whatever he was out there Jack had yet to meet them. He was sad, he was scared, but most of all he was alone. The wind, his only companion, wrapped him in its equivalent of a hug.

"Thanks." He said. It was nice to have company, especially at times like these, but Jack still felt that he was unneeded, unwanted, and an orphan in this world. He curled into a ball, or as much of one as he could and still stay on the branch, and wept. His sobs merged together, creating a melody of their own. Wait! That wasn't his sobs, it was actual music.

 **(1)** Jack was mesmerized by the song; he had to find where it was coming from. He leapt to the ground and began walking. The wind pulled at him, puzzled. But Jack's only focus was on following the song to its source.

Jack woke when someone bumped into him. The fact that this was the first physical contact he ever had was enough to break the music's hold. The first thing he realized when his head cleared was that he was walking with a large group of kids, of varying ages. Each was in night clothes and despite the cold, walked without the slightest sign of noticing. The second thing was that, though the snow showed that he'd at least flown over this area to bring it winter, he didn't know where he was. That told him that he was nowhere near Burgress, for in his four years he'd explored every nook and cranny, knew every tree and bush. The third was that up ahead, right where he and the kids were headed was an unusual green light!

This time when the wind pulled at him he let himself be lifted into the air. "Something's wrong, I got to stop them." Jack told the wind and dove to the front of the procession. He grabbed the child in the lead; he'd ponder how he was now able to touch them later. "Hey, you have to stop." The boy wiggled his wrist, but other than that gave no sign he knew Jack was stopping him from walking. Jack looked the boy in the eye, hoping to make him listen, but lost the words he was going to say when he noticed the green tint mixed in with the boys tan eyes. "What's going…?" The rest of his question fell away as the music, louder than ever, reached his ears again.

Jack didn't know if it was the light or the wind, but he was glad he woke up when he did! He was standing not two feet from the green light. It was so bright that if two figures weren't blocking the source of it, Jack wouldn't have been able to look that way. As those two figures stepped out of the light, they resolved into the features of a young man and woman. Both of who froze, and stared right at Jack in shock.

"Jackson Overland?" The woman asked.

Jack looked at them, and then said: "Sorry my name is Jack Frost. Pardon my asking but what is that?" Jack pointed to the green light behind them.

The man smiled. "You don't have anything to fear. If you're here, that means that the song found you."

"You're lonely, feel like you don't matter, or no one cares about you right?" The woman continued.

Jack only stared, how could they know that?!

"It's okay, just beyond this light is a place where every child is wanted, needed, and love!" As if to emphasize their words the song called to Jack once again he just had time to notice the children arriving behind him, before he was swept up into the music.

The music was still going but Jack broke through its magic by himself this time. He was in the green light, which extended before and behind him like a tunnel. He once again was surrounded by kids, all going through this tunnel completely at the mercy of the song. "No, NO!" His fear of the unknown took over and he bolted, on the wind, back the way he'd come. Out the reach of the green light, past the man and woman, and into the sky.

"Jack, come back. It's okay!" The two called after him but he just kept flying.


	4. Blizzards and their ooutcomes

(Present)

The Guardianss were staring at Jack. North's fingers twitched, as if they needed to do something, whether he wanted to criticize a toy prototype or swing a sword Jack didn't know. Bunny looked ready to punch something, tooth was crying with her hands covering her mouth, and Sandy looked like he was about to break down too. The look on the dream Guardian's face is one Jack had seen once before, when Sandy had told him that if he could he'd go back in time and be there for Jack. True to their word though, none of them interrupted.

"I went as high as I could go, then turned my back to the green light and flew as fast as the wind could take me. The sun peeked out telling me it was dawn, I kept my pace and direction. The sky became blue meaning it was day, I didn't look anywhere but straight. The heat of the sun fell on my back marking the high noon, nothing mattered but getting away. At some time around late afternoon I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew branches were slamming into me and I fell. When I landed I scrambled to a kneeling position and looked for my staff. It had landed in a snow bank not far from me, crawling I made my way over. I wrapped my arms around it, like a comforting stuffed animal, then curled into the powder and cried. But it wasn't from fear that the tears came. I felt horrible! I'd abandoned those kids to whatever fate awaited them at the end of that tunnel and escaped myself. I was crushed under guilt and fear and all I seemed able to do was lie there."

Now all of the four older Guardianss had tears in their eyes and looks that spoke of how they wish they could change the past.

"I stayed there, in the snow bank, the rest of that day, the day after that, and into the third till I finally picked myself up. I told myself that lying there wasn't going to change the past, and it definitely wasn't going to stop something like this from happening again. So I asked the wind for a ride and went back to the only work I knew, shepherding winter.

Around two weeks later one of my least favorite responsibility was required of me. A blizzard was needed and it was my job to start and watch over it. It meant putting people and animals in danger but not sending it would only make things worse. I learned that the hard way! My first year I didn't send a blizzard because I felt it was wrong to intentionally send something that would cause hardship, or worse, to the area. The problem was that the area needed the storm, so when it didn't come it set off a domino chain that upset the growth of plants and worse down the chain of energy. Since I was supposed to make and send this storm the powers sent to me to do that remained trapped and built up. Within a few weeks I felt like I would explode and in a way I did. The blizzard energy forced its way out and created a storm 10 times more dangerous than it would have been. The already upset balance took a second hit from such a strong storm and the proverbial leak became a flood. When it was over not only was I a wreck but half the state was snowbound and I had upset plenty of other spirits."

Bunny's ears were down, but not in anger. The first time since Jack had arrived that day, bunny looked… Guilty? Jack put that thought on the back burner and continued. "So I built the clouds and started the blizzard. I sent it in stages, hoping that people and animals alike would see the signs and take shelter. When the full force came I flew around, trying to both keep the blizzard under control and protect everyone I could. I built snow walls as buffers and asked wind to blow the ice and snow away from homes that were starting to crumble under the blizzard power. But in the end there were far more casualties than survivors and a lot of new orphans in the world! Emotionally and physically exhausted I headed towards the woods to cry myself to sleep, but that plan was canceled when out of the very trees I was headed to, a man appeared.

* * *

 **The chain of energy is the path of energy starting with the sun, then the plants, the herbivores, and ext.**


	5. The Piper

**Song: The Piper**

 **By: ABBA**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

(Flashback)

Jack saw the children who had lost family, because of his blizzard. He saw the frozen bodies of people who he hadn't been able to protect. He didn't have a choice, it would have been _so_ much worse if he tried to keep it from happening, he'd done his best to protect them from the worst of it. His best wasn't enough! The tears were coming on fast, Jack knew that he was spent, his powers/emotions wouldn't cause a second blizzard right after the first but it would cause more snow to fall. "These people don't need any more snow." He told the wind. Turning in the air Jack headed for the woods.

Out of the trees a man walked into view. He was dressed plainly, a simple shirt and a pair of pants with a slightly more colorful cloak. The outfit of a traveling performer. "He must've been on his way when the blizzard hit, and took shelter in the woods." Jack reasoned. The man stopped at the town's edge and took out a music pipe. Putting it to his lips he began to play a light and happy tune. **(1)** From every building, street, and alley, kids walked into sight. When they saw the pipe player their eyes lit up and they happily ran to him. The pipe's song seemed to invite happy thoughts and chase away sad ones. The children, who at first were just pleased to listen, soon started dancing around in the snow. Either from the music or the site before him Jack felt a laugh bubble up. So glad was he to be free of the heavyweight caused by the blizzard's casualties that he landed among the dancers and joined them.

Then words, lyrics that he'd never heard before, came to mind and it appeared the same was true for the kids. The Piper's music and the kid's words filled the air. Jack's powers responded to his happiness causing big fluffy _blue_ flakes to fall lightly around the dancers. When the flakes landed on the kids, the blue light seem to flow into them and their dancing was accompanied by happy laughter. Seeing the kids reaction to the blue snowflakes both surprised and delighted Jack. "I did that, my powers did that!" Jack shouted to the moon "I can do more than just cause cold!" Jack vowed to experiment more with this, after he was done dancing! The Piper started dancing with them, and it only added to the fun. Jack could've almost sworn he saw the piper looking right at him but instead of shock Jack only felt happy about that.

Jack went up to the piper, intent on talking to him when he'd finished his song, but the green light stopped him! It was exactly like the one he saw when he'd been led by the other song, except there was no man or woman this time. Jack looked around and saw that while they had been dancing they traveled into the forest. "You're just like the other one! The one who's song led all those kids away from their homes!" The Piper looked right at Jack, eyebrows raised. "Stop! Where are you taking them, I wont let you!" Jack raised his staff to fight but instead found himself unable to move.

The music continued, the piper stopped in front of the light tunnel but the kids continued on. _No!_ Jack screamed in his head but no words came from his mouth. When the kids could no longer be seen the piper stopped his song, and Jack was able to move again.

"You must be the winter spirit Tiffany and Adam saw. You heard Baba Yaga's song but ran away. Why?" The piper asked.

"I got scared, but I'm not running now. _Bring them back!_ " Jack ordered.

"You don't have to be scared, why don't you come." The Piper held out a hand to the light tunnel, as if he were inviting Jack into his house.

"There's no way I'm going in there. But you are going to bring those kids back!" Jack said as he raised his staff to attack.

He wasn't fast enough, the Piper played one note and Jack was a statue again. With a look of compassion the piper said: "the portal is closing, I have to go. I hope you find what you looking for here, but if you hear Baba Yaga's song or my pipe again please know you're always welcome." With that the Piper went into the portal.

Jack remained frozen until the tunnel closed. The second he could move Jack ran to the place where the tunnel had been. "No, **no** , **NO!** " Right there in the trees Jack broke down, a harsh but small snow came with it.


	6. New Plan

**Hello everyone! There are some reviews I want to reply to. I know that there are other fanfictions out that also deal with kids being kidnapped by the song "Come little children". I was inspired by these, and have run with that idea to create my own spin of a story. I had absolutely NO intention of copying and calming another's story! I ran with the idea and went in a different direction then I have seen so far. Pitch makes no appearance or has any connection to this story. I was not aiming for a Noah's ark more of a foster care idea. I sincerely apologize if I have offended anyone! In coming chapters Jack and, through telling his story, the Guardians will find out just what IS going on and I hope that that will clear up any misunderstandings.**

 **To make it up to all the amazing authors out there I want to thank them for sharing their work and give them all the credit they deserve for the stories that have inspired me! Please forgive me if I have caused anyone to feel like I have stolen from them!**

* * *

(Present)

"I'm glad to say that it was only a short cry the second time. I stopped my tears and jumped into the wind's embrace."

The big four were completely hooked on Jack's tale. North was even leaning forward in his seat. A golden sand question mark, an exclamation point, and a person clinging to a dangling rope appeared above Sandy's head. A message of emergency: "what happened next? Don't leave us hanging!"

Jack, as the memories brought up old emotions, had stood and started staring out the window. "I felt like I'd been used! The blue snowflakes that had brought the magical joy to the dancing kids had come from my powers. I'd been so excited to learn I could do more than cause cold, pain, and sadness. I had the power to bring smiles and fun as well. But that fun had helped the Piper to lure those kids to his portal!"

Tooth knew what Jack was describing. The happy important memories she protected could be used against the very children they were meant to help. There were people out there that could make others think that they were selfish or worse because of the memories they held most dear. Every time that happened, tooth felt the same sense of being used that Jack was describing. She made a move to comfort him but Jack turned back to them with a look she'd never see on his face before.

"I was determined to find where the kids had been taken and, by force if necessary, get them back. The two young adults and the Piper had been able to see me and hear me. That meant I could fight them. And the Piper had given me a clue. The one who sang the song, he called them Baba Yaga. They were organized, at least somewhat, so they'd done this before. That meant I just had to find out more about Baba Yaga and I'd be well on my way to finding the kids. There weren't a whole lot of libraries back then, but I knew something better, storytellers!"

Realization dawned on the listener's faces. "So you went looking for the storyteller that had Baba Yaga's story?" Bunny asked.

Jack smiled. "You promised not to interrupt. But yes. Each village had one, or at least a traveling storyteller that was wintering nearby. So every night I listened in as they'd tell their stories. Still it took me the better part of a week to finally hear Baba Yaga's. I was in a Russian village, and the storyteller had a big audience as he spun his tales in the town church."


	7. Baba Yaga

**Song: Baba Yaga**

 **From:** **Bartok** **the Magnificent**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"And that is why the bear sleeps during the winter." There was applause from the gathered crowd, young and old. It was always a treat to listen to tales straight from the teller himself. Jack was lying on a rafter, clapping along with everyone else. The storyteller looked about ready to wrap up, he still hadn't heard about Baba Yaga but he did enjoy the tales. "For the next story I'm going to tell you about the witch of the iron forest! This is one that has been passed down from my great-grandfather's father. It's a _warning,_ to parents and kids alike! If you misbehave or let your child do so, _Baba Yaga_ will come!"

Jack sat up. There! This was what he'd been looking for! To make sure he got every word he floated down to sit cross-legged right in front of the teller. He ignored the occasional arm, elbow, or leg of the kid that passed through him. He needed to hear every word of this tale! The teller took a large drink from his water skin, to wet his lips and then started in.

 **(1)** "Gather close boys and girls, for the story I am about to tell is one best told in hushed voices, lest we draw the attention of the witch herself, Baba Yaga. Out of all the creatures that stalk the night, none hold a candle nor claw to the _Witch of the Iron Woods._ She is ancient, preserved by magic's dark and terrible; feeding upon the flesh of man for sustenance, and power. While an adult would pose no trouble for this lurker of the night, she has an affection for younger, more tender prey.

To feed her most sinful of appetites Baba Yaga will watch the children at play, searching for the most impish, most mischievous, to be taken for her supper. For to her these children are like the sweetest of pies to us. She will wait till they are fast asleep before claiming her prey, stealing off with them into the night without sign nor trace of her. That is except for a single iron tooth to mark her passing.

Once she has stolen away her child of choice, they are forever lost. For while it is known that she resides deep in the Iron Woods, few have found their way to her home through the twisting and turning paths. But none that dared darken her doorstep, ever returned to tell their tale."

The storyteller paused, allowing the dim light cast by the church candles to flicker, making their shuddering shadows appear to wither upon him.

"Someday, one may come. One who can see their way through the witch's tricks and lies. One who can resist her foul magic, and bring her terrible powers to naught. But that one has not come, and so dear children, listen close to your parents, heed their words and bear in mind…. Baba Yaga is never far behind."

There was more applause, albeit a bit subdued, till the storyteller said: "Let's finish the night on a happy note. Any requests?" Hands shot up all through the church but Jack didn't stick around to hear the next story. He left through the bell tower and took to the air. "The iron forest? That's where I need to go!"


	8. Iron Forest

**A Guest review asked about Baba Yaga. I have read one of her tales but I am more familiar with the representation of her from Bartok the Magnificent. So in the end I took aspects of both versions for the Baba Yaga in this story.**

* * *

(Present)

North looked thoughtful; he had thought he'd heard of Baba Yaga before. Now that Jack had retold the storyteller's tale, North wondered why he didn't think of looking into her before!

"The wind knew right where the iron forest was." Jack continued his story, bringing North out of his musings. "The trail entrance was even spookier than I had imagined. The trees grew so close together that, even with their branches bare because of it being winter, there was no way for light to get through. The trail curved within a few feet of the entrance so I couldn't tell how deep in it went. "… No one has been able to return." The storyteller had warned. For a moment I thought of turning back, the wind even seemed apprehensive as it swirled around me. But at the thoughts of how I'd failed to protect not one but two big groups of children, I steeled my nerves and began walking down the path. The wind would have none of that though, and lifted me into the air. "Wind, please I have to do this!" I told her. I needn't have worried though; she just wanted to be able to keep me at close hand in case I need to get away fast. So instead of letting me walk upon the trail, she carried me down it. 'Thanks wind.' I said, happy to have such a great friend."

For the other Guardians, hearing about the winter spirit's closeness to the wind was a kind of salve. Quietly each of them felt at least a small amount of guilt for having kept Jack at arm's length for so many years. And while by his own accounts, Jack's life had not been easy nor without its solemn moments, he had not been totally alone.

"The trail became very dark, very fast! I could still see, though it was a murky sort of light. Filtered through layers of branches overhead, casting a heavy shadow over everything. There were lots of smaller trails, some that looked easier or brighter, but I stayed on the main. For all I knew they could be animal paths that would disappear in a few miles and leave me lost. The same branches that kept out the light blocked me from going too high up and I did not want to get trapped in that place forever. Besides the tale said that Baba Yaga's abode was at the end. Without being able to see the sun, moon, or the passage of shadows, it was impossible to tell the amount of time I spent on that trail. But after what felt like days I saw something up ahead besides trees.

There was a skull on the path. It was a cattle skull in shape but its horns were more like a goat or ram. As I got closer I could see three very distinct and disturbing details about it that sent a shiver through me. The horns were broken and gnawed to deadly sharp points, it had the razor-sharp teeth of a carnivore, and it was _huge_! At least 10 times my size and its jaws looked like they could easily swallow a 7 foot man whole. This skull rested square in the path, blocking my way forward. And it was bordered by un-naturally close set of trees, forming a wall to both side, and making going around impossible. The branches caused the same trouble for going above. The only opening seemed to be the eye sockets. Looking through the one on my right revealed what could have been the side of a cottage on the other side. "Looks like the only way forward is through here." I said with a shudder. Going into a skull wasn't my idea of a good time but I had to find Baba Yaga and a way to rescue the kids."

All of the older guardians had varying levels of disgust on their faces at the idea Jack was proposing.

"I positioned myself so I would slip through the eye sockets, hopefully without touching the bone, and asked the wind to take me forward. She did, slowly, but the second I was about to enter, the skull shook. It seemed my idea of it being similar to a ram was right, because it rotated like a Rams head when he was strutting its horns at an opponent. The backlash from its movement sent me tumbling to the ground. When my head stopped spinning I realized I was smack in front of the skull, right in position to be gobbled up. The skull stopped rotating and the empty eyes focused on me. It leaned in close, opened its jaw, and then… Yawned."


	9. Someone's in my house

**Song: Someone's in my house**

 **From: Bartok the Magnificent**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

(Flashback)

"Huuummmmm" the skull yawned. Jack was so stunned that his mouth fell open. Tilting itself so the left eye socket was right in front of Jack it said: "Well! What do we have here? A guest?" Jack remained where he was.

"If you don't close your mouth something will crawl in it you know." The skull continued. Jack snapped his mouth shut. "That's better." It returned to its previous position. "Now, what brings a young teen like you to the iron forest?"

"I'm… I'm looking for Baba Yaga. Is that… You?" Jack asked.

" _Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!_ " The skull's laugh was so loud it sent snow toppling from its unseen resting place in the high branches above. " _Me_ , Baba Yaga! Oh, the stories are getting more and more elaborate every year! No dear boy I'm Baba Yaga's guard. The one you're looking for is in here." The skull opened its mouth wide creating an entrance much like cave. On the other side of the opening, a thatched roof shack sat in a clearing bathed in bright moonlight.

The sight of the moon calmed Jack's nerves. As he started forward however the jaws fell shut with a _SNAP_! "Mmm mmm mmm" the skull hummed. "What kind of guard would I be if I just let you walk in?"

"Well how do I get in?" Jack asked after he made sure he still had all his appendages.

"Well that's easy! You simply need to answer the riddle."

"A riddle? Really?"

"That's right."

"There's got to be a catch, what happens if I get it wrong?"

"Oh, nothing of consequence." The skull grinned causing Jack to gulp. "Are you ready?"

Jack r _eally_ wanted to be anywhere else but here. But he gathered his courage and gave a nod. "Yes sir!"

"Sir?! Oh, what a respectable young man. I like you, and to show it I'll give you an easy one.

What costs nothing,

but is worth everything?

Weighs nothing,

but lasts a lifetime?

That one person can't own,

but two people can share?"

"I thought you were going to give me an easy one!" Jack complained.

"I did." The skull replied with another smile.

With a sigh Jack began to pace, going over the riddle again and again in his head. At some point he realized that he was no longer on the ground. Wind had picked him up, and now he was floating back and forth in front of the skull. Even though he still had no idea what the answer to the riddle was, Jack found himself smiling. The wind must have noticed his trouble, and though it couldn't speak to answer the question for him, it could let him know he wasn't alone. "Thanks wind, you're a true friend. _Wait_!" Jack went through the riddle phrase by phrase.

What costs nothing,

but is worth everything?

The wind had been there the second Jack came out of the lake. She was also there when he found out that he was unable to be touched or heard by anyone. The wind's presence meant everything to him and she never asked for anything in return.

Weighs nothing,

but lasts a lifetime?

The wind literally weighed nothing, but more than that the feeling of comfort she provided couldn't be measured in any way. But Jack knew their friendship would last forever!

That one person can't own,

but two people can share?

You couldn't have a friendship without there being another entity to have it with. "Friendship!"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes!"

The skull let loose a scream that shook the ground. Branches, that looked a lot like bones, rained down and Jack felt the wind getting ready to soar him away, only for everything to become deathly still the next instant. The skull grinned kindly at him, "Look down." On the ground below him Jack saw a key. "Enjoy your visit." The skull said as he opened his maw wide.

Jack flew through, keeping a close eye on both top and bottom jaws. He only relaxed when he came out into the light of the moon. The jaw closed slowly behind him, but before he could begin to worry about it, the skull's voice called to Jack. "Don't worry young spirit; I'll let you out when you're ready to leave. That is if the wind doesn't fly you out through the opening in the trees."

Jack took a deep breath and went to the front porch and door of the house. The place itself was in need of repair. The thatch roof had thinned in parts, and the sides had a few holes in them, but the door and windows seemed solid. Jack inserted the key into the keyhole and turned. The lock clicked, and the porch bucked. Jack windmilled his arms and leapt away from the house as it rose into the air. Jack could now see two bird legs, as thick as redwood trees, under the house. When they reached to their full height the legs bent forward, so the front of the house, with its two upstairs windows and door looking like a face, peered down at him. Though he gulped, Jack set his face in determination and flew back up to the door. The house's face seemed to follow him and sat straight on its legs when he landed on the porch. Jack opened the door and walked in.

The main floor was a simple one room style. Across from the door stood a fireplace with a large pot hanging inside. A staircase to the second floor rose from the far right wall and into the rafters of the ceiling. A large table and one chair, for eating Jack assumed, sat between the fireplace and the stairs. To the left of the fireplace were bookshelves filled with various jars and bottles. Jack didn't want to look to close at those so he walked to the stairs. The second floor was a hall with two rooms. The first was a bedroom simply furnished with one bed and one dresser. To the right of that was a rocking chair and a small table. The second room was filled from floor to ceiling with big, dusty, leather-bound books. At the end of the hall a small trapdoor was set in the ceiling, opening to reveal a cramped and crowded attic.

"No sign of anyone, anywhere." Jack said closing the trap door behind him. "What now?"

The house seemed to answer him, by dropping. When his stomach returned to its rightful place, Jack peeked down the stairs at the main room.

Standing in the door a woman of medium height stood. **(1)** "Who is in my house?" The woman entered fully and seemed to sniff the air.

 _Is that, Baba Yaga_? Jack thought. She didn't seem nearly as scary as Jack pictured. As he hid at the top of the stairs Jack saw Baba Yaga smile. Her teeth were, _maybe_ , a little pointer then normal but they sure weren't made of iron.

Jack was just about to get out of his crouch when her next words, said much like a hunter close to its prey, made him stop. "I smell a rat!"

Jack got as far into the shadows as he could while still being able to see the witch as she moved around the room. Somehow Jack managed to slip down the stairs while her back was turned, but the door was closed and locked. He had seconds to duck behind a bookshelf as she turned. Baba Yaga snapped her fingers and the logs in the fireplace lit into a roaring blaze. The second snap caused books, jars, and other inanimate objects to come to life and began helping her search. When two logs floated over and began looking around the bookshelf where Jack hid, the teen had to abandon his spot. The wind blew in through the holes and lifted him up into a place she thought her young friend would be safe. And no sooner had Jack gotten in place than Baba Yaga reappeared below him with her search party in toe. In less than a blink Baba Yaga had grabbed Jack by his collar and was pulling him out of his hiding place in the rafters.

"Well, well! If it isn't the winter spirit I've heard so much about." She set Jack on the floor then gave him a look over. "You look tired and hungry dear. Come here child and I'll get you fixed up." Her predatory attitude had vanished the second she found out who he was. She spoke like a kind old grandma as she fixed him a bowl of stew from the pot. "It hasn't had a chance to warm up too much; I don't know how hot you like your food, so just tell me if you want it warmer." The bowl was placed in his hands. Seeing the face Jack gave the stew, Baba Yaga laughed. It was kind and contagious, Jack felt himself begin to relax a little. "Don't worry its plain beef and potato stew." Baba Yaga assured.

Jack took a careful spoonful and… was in heaven! The flavor was so different from his usual diet of roots and the occasional frozen berries that he could barely believe it. It was also just the perfect temperature for him. He ate it all in a flash and without even having to ask Baba Yaga gave him another helping, and another, and another. When he couldn't eat another bite, she sat him down in her chair and conjured another for herself.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jack Frost." He answered, resting comfortably in the chair, his belly full.

"Well then Jack, what brings you here?"


	10. Questions answered

**Thank you for all the support!**

 **I don't own Rise of the Guardians or The Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joyce and Dream works.**

 **Thank you to all the writers who's work inspired this story!**

* * *

(Present)

All four of the older guardians were astonished. Their minds were full of questions, so many in fact they felt itchy from keeping quiet. But quiet they remained as Jack described his conversation with the witch of the iron forest.

"Now that I saw her in the light, I felt pretty stupid for being afraid. She was medium height, like I observed before, and she had wrinkles, but I could now see that was mostly due to age. Her teeth were most certainly not iron or sharp, and though her hair looked a bit unruly and like straw, I'd seen worse. But what most put me at ease, were her eyes. I'd heard the phrase; the eyes are windows to the soul. Baba Yaga's eyes were open, kind, calming, and full of love and compassion she wanted to share. I felt I could trust her, so when she asked why I was there I told her the truth.

'I know you and the piper have been taking children. You lead them into the woods with music, and then lead them to a portal that once there through, they are never seen again. I came here to… To get them back, or at least find out where they went.'

She nodded at me. "You're a kind, bright boy." Her words caused me to blush, despite myself. "It is true that we spirit the children away. But the legends about us are incorrect. We don't take children as a punishment! Our music can only be heard by kids, or kids at heart, whose life is in danger or are in an unsafe situation. It's our job to bring them to a safe place where they can grow up and gain an education, protected from the harshness they suffered in their lives."

Baba Yaga's explanation shocked me. 'You mean, _all_ those kids! They were _all_ …!' She became very sad and confirmed my worries with a simple "yes."''

The guardians shared Jack's feelings. All of them had, at more times than they'd like, noticed children they worked to protect being harmed, abused, and worse. Their work brought the kids small spans of reprieve, where they could forget the hardships of their young lives. But in the long run the guardians had no power to save those children.

"We remained silent for a while until I could gather the strength to continue. 'What happens after they go through the portal?' I asked.

Baba Yaga returned her eyes to me, at my question, and looked a little happier. "They find themselves in a safe haven. Connected to the mortal world but separated from it. There we help them recover, giving them lots of love and we let them know how important each of them are. We also help them find and perfect each of their individual talents. They are given an education and the individual attention they need. Then when they are old enough to live on their own, they are returned to the mortal world."

'They go back? Why? You said this place was safe, and protected. Why would anyone want to leave?'

"Because, this place is meant to be a rest stop or temporary home. Human children need to grow up and live in the mortal realm, help it to grow and evolve each in their own way. By taking in the children who need our help, we make sure that the cruelty of the past doesn't pass on to the next generation and happen again."

'But it is happening, otherwise you wouldn't need to keep doing this!'

Baba Yaga bowed her head, and I saw tears fall onto the table. "Alas, there are too many kids who need help, and not enough spirits who can and will take care of them. When we started out there were many legends and spirits alike that did this job, but fear twisted our stories and soon after, fear caused people to forcibly forget them. Without belief many spirits could no longer do their work, for just like all others of the spirit world we can't be seen or heard by nonbelievers, now it is just the piper and me. And we have only survived because our music gave us an advantage. This has made us slightly stronger than the other spirits, so even if we aren't believed in by the child, any small spark of belief in anything will be enough. The piper and I go out as often as possible and to as many areas as we can. However for every one child we bring to safety three or four more are out of our reach, whether because we are too late and there is no belief left, or because they are simply too jaded for the song's magic to take hold. This means there are three or four more adults with a darkness in their hearts, and are bound to live unhappy lives. And that is the best case scenario. We have seen many we couldn't help become much worse than sad souls." Baba Yaga sighed heavily, and seemed to have a huge weight on her shoulders.

Which in all honesty she did. I wanted to comfort her but I had no idea what to say. In the end I placed my hand over hers. Despite the wrinkles her hand was soft, and the warmth of her skin against my cold hand felt so comforting I never wanted to let go."

Sandy felt tears began to start, but didn't brush them away. It was all so sad! Spirits whose legends or stories get twisted and forgotten, a group of spirits committed to helping the abuse children, those same spirits now unable to do their job, the kids who suffered because of it. It all seems like a horrible whirlpool; speeding up the further you go 'till your unable to escape and got sucked down. Then to top it off, to learn that at four (in spirit years) Jack had been so hurt that he'd heard a song meant for the unwanted, abused, or endangered to follow it to safety. What the boy had to have felt like to react this way was beyond Sandy's comprehension. And it hurt to know Jack had gone through that.

"My next question came in an instant and I just blurted out, 'What about the families and friends of the kids who leave? Don't they notice them missing?'

"Some look, but sadly most could care less. And in the end the children are forgotten. When the kids grow up and return to the mortal world they can choose where ever they want to go. Some return to their old towns but, the magic protection has a lasting effect and they are not recognized unless the child wants to be." Baba Yaga explained.

Another group came to mind, I didn't know much about you guys yet but I'd have to be completely oblivious to not see you or your helpers at work." Jack smiled at the guardians but they all seemed lost in their own thoughts, so Jack continued his story. "I asked: "What about the guardians? Do they know about this place?""

The big four were snapped out of their sad musings by this.

""Yes and no." Was her answer. "Every Christmas Nicholas St. North delivers his gifts, and every Easter E. Aster Bunnymund hides his eggs. Sanderson Moonsnooze brings sweet dreams every night, and when one of our charges loses a tooth, Toothina's fairies come for it. But the magic that protects the kids prevents them from remembering exactly where they go after they leave."

"Does this place have a name?"

"It's been called many things. Toy Land, Boy and Girl Land, once even Utopia. But it has no true name."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"We haven't found the right one yet."

I sat there, my hand still atop hers, pondering all she told me. The place she described sounded perfect. A place for everyone, where even someone like me could belong. The fact that I'd heard the music told me that I was able to go there, but that also brought to mind that I didn't. "Why was I not as affected by your music as the kids?"

"You are a spirit and that naturally gave you some resilience, but it was probably also because of your ' _do-my-own-thing'_ personality."

"What?" I asked shocked, how would she know about that?

"Don't be so surprised. The last four years you built quite a reputation for yourself. Plus Tiffany and Adam told us a lot about you after they saw you that night."

Now she had completely confused me. "Who are Tiffany and Adam?"

"They are the two young adults you saw at the portal the night you heard my song."

"Oh, now I remember. But they must have me confused with someone else. I'd never seen them before that night."

"Baba Yaga just stared at me, like she was pondering if she should say something. In the end she must've decided against it. Instead she said: "Well regardless, that would be the reason our music didn't affect you like it did the other children."

"Can I still go there?"

Instead of answering me, she stood and walked towards her shelves of bottles. Taking down a small vial, she uncorked it and wafted the sent to her nose with her hand. She nodded once, confirming it was the one she wanted and then turned back to me. "If you're ready, we can go right now." She said.

"How, the portal is-"

"Right here." She shook the bottle causing its contents to swish inside. I stared skeptically at her. "I can open a portal, but it will only stay open for a short time. I want to be sure you're ready, and if you aren't that's okay too. It is completely your choice."

"Steeling myself I said: "I want to go." She walked to the fire and let one drop of pink liquid fall into the flames, from the bottle. The pink liquid evaporated into green smoke when it met the heat. The smoke was swirly, thin, and nearly see-through. Floating around Baba Yaga's head it then drifted out the nearest window. We followed it outside, where it had thickened and seemed to double in volume. Then the moon's light hit it and the smoke glowed. It spiraled until it became a familiar portal. When I saw it my previous fears came back. What if this was all an elaborate trick? What if what was beyond that green light was worse than what I'd already had to live with? For the first time since I'd met wind she nudged me towards a destination instead of letting me decide on my own. Her nudge caused me to take a few steps toward the portal, and when I did the moon's light glowed a soft comforting shade. I looked up at the moon, the face on the orb smiled down at me. Though I still had hundreds of questions that he would not answer for me, I trusted the moon. Taking Baba Yaga's hand we walked through together.


	11. There's a place for us

**Song: There's a place for us**

 **By: Carrie Underwood**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

(Flashback)

When they emerged from the portal, Jack had to blink a couple of times as he tried to make sense of the scene before him. They had left at night and it was day time here. That led Jack to believe they were on the other side of the world. But the South was in the middle of summer and the landscape before Jack was a winter wonderland.

Baba Yaga explained: "As I told you this place is connected to the mortal world but also separate. We follow the northern hemisphere's weather but the southern hemisphere's daily cycle" She had _completely_ lost him, and the face he gave her was too hilarious not to laugh at. "Sorry! I tend to do that to everyone. Don't worry too much about it."

Jack took Baba Yaga's advice and returned to studying his surroundings. He was in front of a snow-covered field that had kids in full swing of winter fun. Snowball fights, snowmen, and snow angels painted the landscape. Some of the kids saw him and invited Jack to play. He was shocked that they could see him.

"This is part of the spirit world, all spirits are visible here." Baba Yaga explained. Jack smiled at that and looked to the right. A river, now frozen, wound into an ice encrusted lake, and across the river a wood stretched up the hill. Kids skated on the lake and more sounds of laughter and fun could be heard in the trees. To the left of the field a mansion stood in spectacular glory. It was huge yet inviting at the same time. He followed Baba Yaga up the steps and across the porch, to the front door.

Inside was just as amazing and inviting as outside. A large staircase stood opposite the front door, leading up to second, third, and fourth floors. A kitchen was behind and to the left of the stairs and the aromas of tantalizing goodness made Jack's mouth water. The entire left side, what wasn't taken up by the kitchen, of the first floor was a large dining room with one long table. The right side was broken into two rooms. One held more books than Jack thought possible in floor to ceiling bookshelves that lined the walls. In the center of this room set a variety of different size tables with matching chairs. On the other side of the wall, of the book room, was a beautiful and comfortable living room, complete with large fireplace, several soft couches and chairs, a cushy rug, and to match the season, a Christmas tree. Footsteps caught Jack's ear and when he looked to the stairs the young man and woman, Tiffany and Adam, were walking down.

When they saw Jack Tiffany broke into a joyous smile. "Jack you came, I'm so glad!"

"We've wanted to speak with you. How have you fared? But first, and most importantly….When did you become a spirit?" Adam asked.

Jack looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean? Of course you are. You just probably don't recognize us. 15 years ago we lived in Burgess Village. We were the boy and girl that lived in the Church." Tiffany explained with a look of hope. "Does that ring any bells?"

Jack stared at the floor. "I may look older but, I've only been around for four years."

"But-"

"Why don't we get ready for supper?" Baba Yaga interrupted taking a big whiff of the air. "By the smell it's just about ready."

The three adult shared a look that Jack didn't see, for he was still looking at the floor.

Then Adam smiled. "Baba Yaga's right. Were glad you're here Jack, regardless of the reason."

Jack looked at them through his bangs. There comforting smiles put his feelings at ease. That's when a loud dinner bell began to ring.

"I'd move away if I were you." Jack turned to see the piper standing in the entrance to the dining room. He motioned to the door behind the winter spirit.

Jack moved out of the opening just in time. A stampede of kids flowed through the door on their way to the dining room. A light hand on his shoulder told Jack Tiffany was beside him.

"Let's go in." She said

The long table was filling up quick. Everyone sat where ever they wanted. And there didn't seem to be any groups. All present were one big family. A chorus of: "you can sit here." "We've got space." And "there is an open chair next to me." Were directed at Jack. The winter spirit happily sat down about mid table so he could talk to everyone.

As the kids asked Jack questions, Tiffany and Adam sat themselves. The piper took out and polished his pipe as he asked "How about a song before we start?"

"Yes please." Answered everyone.

"Good, I thought in honor of our new arrivals we could sing something to make them feel more at home." Jack spied a few heads bowing, and recognized some of them from the nights he'd heard Baba Yaga's and the piper's songs. A lot of heads were up though, and several sported contented smiles, as the piper played a tune that seemed to reach deep inside and chase all your worries away.

 **(1)** Jack felt cautious and unsure but when the children around him put comforting and supportive hands on his shoulders he started to feel as if he belonged, and he wasn't the only one. The ones, who had bowed their heads before, the newcomers, were getting the same from the kids around them. It really started to sink in then. Everyone here had felt, at some point, that they were unimportant, unwanted, not good enough, or unneeded. All had felt they didn't have a place where they truly belonged. Here all that had changed. Here, everyone was welcome and had a place.

The piper's music drifted to a stop leaving behind happy children, ones who felt the love and belonging that they'd always deserved. Jack was among them; all his doubts were completely gone. In their place he felt a contentment he hadn't experienced since he first saw the moon the night he first awoke.

The meal was brought in them, by dryads and naiad sporting chef hats. Jack's nose had not been wrong. Steaming platters of roast venison, steamed corn on the cob, and piping hot potatoes were placed all around the table. There was plenty for all! Baba Yaga stood and said the grace and blessing, and then everyone dug in.

For the second time in his known existence Jack Frost was stuffed to the gills with good food. And, like so often happens, with a full stomach came drowsiness.

"Bedtime everyone." Said the piper, no one complained. Jack fell into the crowd and walked up the stairs to the third floor, the girls were one floor below, and the siblings headed towards the fourth floor. Before Jack really could realize what was happening he found himself in a large bedroom, on a comfortable bed all his own. The instant his head hit the fluffy pillow he was out like a light.

The next day he easily fell in with the other's routine. Breakfast was just as large as dinner the night before, though the winter spirit stopped himself before he was stuffed. Then it was time for school, or the variation the children got here. In lessons he enjoyed himself, to his great surprise. All the classes he'd watched in the mortal world had been immensely boring, but these lessons were downright fun, and Jack really liked to learn. Soon lunch was called, then playtime. With the spirit of winter beside them the kids had more fun than ever before. When the bell rang, they had another song then dinner. This time, after they ate, they spent some time in the family room together, just enjoying each other's company, then to bed. And it went on like that for close to three weeks.

That is until Jack got a blizzard warning! When the call came, it stopped Jack mid sled ride. The winter spirit literally leapt off the sled when it was halfway down the hill. He floated in one spot as the specifics of the blizzard were told to him. A category two blizzard was required in the area of Burgess. When he had the info the familiar slow build up of power for the blizzard started. That power, more than ever before, was like a 2 ton rock on Jack's shoulders. This power meant that Jack _had_ to leave the sanctuary of this place. The one place he _finally_ felt he belonged. Jack had to make the blizzard, or the power would come out on its own. And Jack had no idea if that would cause a blizzard here or if the magical protection would send it away, which if left unchecked, could cause even worse damage. But more than anything _Jack did not want to leave_!

Not able to decide on his next action, he landed on a tree beside the lake and cried.


	12. Reveal

(Present)

"That's where Tiffany found me."

The guardians were still immersed in Jack's tale, as he recounted an in-depth conversation between himself and the young woman, Tiffany. It was almost as if they were sitting in the tree with the two of them as their conversation took place.

""Jack, what's wrong?" Tiffany asked, climbing up to sit on the branch beside me. Between sobs I told her about the blizzard now building inside me, and where it was meant to be released. And I told her how it meant that I couldn't stay, even though I really wanted to. She let me tell her everything, just let all my sadness, uncertainties, and loneliness out. When I finished she placed a hand on my shaking back and gently rubbed it in soothing circles. "You know this place is only a temporary home for the kids who come here. Once we've learned what we need, we leave it to live in the mortal world again. Adam and I will be leaving soon ourselves."

"But I'm not ready! I've only been here a few weeks, how can I be?" I said in total sadness.

"Maybe you didn't need to come here so you could learn to be something new. You already have a job, an important one."

"Making it cold and causing blizzards? If that's my job I don't want it!"

"You know that's only part of what you do."

I sighed and nodded, I knew she was right. But I still didn't like it. "Then why was I called here by both Baba Yaga's singing and the piper's playing?"

"To see a hope for the future. I've seen you with the kids, how you reacted to being seen at first and how you play so naturally with them. You have a gift and one day that gift will be seen. Maybe you just needed a loving pick me up?"

"So now I'm just supposed to go back and be invisible again? I wish I could stay here, and forget this so-called gift!""

The big four, intent on Jack's story, couldn't help but flinch. Their youngest member had just admitted to wishing his center away. The very thought stung.

""I buried my head in my knees and cried again. Tiffany wrapped me in a hug and I curled into her, sobbing against her chest like a little three-year-old, but I didn't care. She held me like that 'till I'd calmed down. When she spoke next it was in a voice much like the storytellers.

"You know what? When Adam and I first came here we wanted to leave." I looked at her in shock.

(Tiffany's flashback)

"You see, the village of Burgress wasn't perfect. We didn't have family or a real home but we had found something there that we desperately missed, a dear friend! My parents died in a bandit raid. I live with my aunt for a while but she held a grudge against me for surviving when her sister, my mom, didn't. So I left, and while on the road I met Adam. He was running from an abusive, drunkard of a father, and so we decide to travel together. But we soon found out that there are not a lot of open arms for two street kids.

Village after village turned us away and we were running out of hope when we came across Burgress. They couldn't do much but, maybe because of the fact that we didn't steal and were asking for work, the town offered us a few beds at the church in exchange for keeping the chapel clean. That first Sunday we sat at the back, and that's how we met Jack. He was sneaking out, only to stop when he noticed we were watching him. He put a finger to his lips in a _shhhh_ gesture then slipped through the door. Curiosity got the better of us and we followed.

He was kneeling beside a crate when we found him. Adam stepped on a stick, which snapped, and Jack spun around. We could now see a raccoon inside the crate. The critter had a chunk of bread in its paws, but was plastering itself against the side of the crate in fear.

"You scared me." Jack said putting a hand to his heart. He looked at the raccoon. "I'll make you a deal. You don't tell on me and you can help me release him."

"Release?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I found him injured and have been helping him. He's all better now though, so this afternoon I'm going to let him go in the forest. Would you like to come? You just need to keep my secret." We both nodded at Jack's invitation and then the three of us slipped back into church. True to his word Jack let Adam and I come with him when he took the raccoon into the forest. When the crate was tipped on its side, the critter scurried away without looking back. But Jack was all smiles.

"Thanks!" He told us. "I'm not supposed to bring forest animals into town, but I couldn't hide him at my cabin and I couldn't leave him hurt in the woods either. I'm Jackson Overland, but everyone calls me Jack." Adam and I introduced ourselves and Jack's eyes widened." You're the kids that live in the church because…." He didn't finish the sentence but looked sadly at us. But in a split second his grin returned. "Well we'll just have to change that."

He looked around then ran to a young sapling nearby. Taking three fresh twigs he proceeded to split them horizontally so they became strips instead of sticks. Once opened, a red sap began to flow. "Here rub this on your palms." He told us doing so himself. "My mom would be mad if I cut myself so this will have to work." Confused but curious we did as he told us. When our palms were covered in the red sap Jack held out his hand. We followed his example and soon we were in the three-way high-five the sap from each of our palms merged together. "Now where blood siblings!" He told us. "That means we look out for and take care of each other as if we were siblings by birth." It may seem like only a quaint gesture, but Jack meant every word. Not only did he play with us but he taught us all he knew about the woods. He'd share his treasures and almost every time he showed up at the church, he had a basket of something he'd foraged. When he found I liked to draw and Adam was good with numbers. He always made a point of encouraging us to do something with those talents, our gifts."

She gave me a slightly pointed look, and then continued. "When we arrived here we wanted to go back immediately. And when we told the piper why, he understood. "You're both very lucky to have this friend. I'd very much like to meet him, if that's all right?" We knew Jack would like the piper so we agreed. We arrived at Burgress one day after we had left. And immediately ran to Jack's family's cabin. It was night so instead of knocking on the front door and waking his parents we went to the window of his bed room. With the piper by our side we peeked in. Jack was sitting on his bed but he wasn't alone. In his arms he held a newborn baby bundled up in blankets.

"Hi Mary! I'm your big brother Jackson, but I want you to call me Jack like everyone else okay?" The little girl was looking right at him. I felt so happy for Jack, I knew he'd be the best big brother there ever was. Adam was about to tap on the window to get Jack's attention when our friend spoke again. "I promise to help you grow up to be whatever you want, just like your other siblings. You don't know them, and they aren't mom and pops kids, but they are family all the same. When they come back to the village they'll be well taught and proud of it, but I know it won't change who they really are. Their names are Tiffany and Adam. I miss them a lot! The villagers think they were kidnapped but I believe they left to learn how to use their talents! Tiffany can make amazing art and Adam is a whiz at numbers. They didn't learn that in school, it's their own talents! I never had something I'm really talented at, unless you count pranks." He laughed at his joke and little Mary gave a giggle of delight. "Pop is going to teach me how to be a shepherd and I'll take over our flock, but I can tell you're going to be something special! So, I'll help you be whatever you want and then you can show your talent to Tiffany and Adam when they return."

Jack's pop came in and smiled at his son. "Time to get to bed big brother." He said.

"Okay." Jack said as he handed Molly to his pop.

Adam and I were crying by then. Not from sadness, but from the joy and fullness we felt from Jack's words. He believed in us so much that he somehow knew, even when the whole village doubted, that we were safe. And though he missed us, he was happy that we would be able to make something with our talents.

The piper smiled, "You have a true friend there."

"Yeah, and I don't think its right to make him a liar" Adam said. "He told his sister we'd come back after having made our talents into something great and that's just what I'm going to do!"

So we returned and for the last 15 years we did just as Adam said. Now we are ready to go back."

(And Tiffany's flashback)

I felt so happy for Tiffany, "I bet you're anxious to see your friend again!"

A single tear rolled down her cheek, she smiled trying to hide it but I saw it nonetheless. "You have no idea." She whispered. Collecting her-shelf she took my hand, "So what do you say? Why don't you, Adam, and I all go back together?"

I threw my arms around her in a fierce hug. I didn't know why at the time, but her words filled me with so much joy I could have burst!"

There wasn't a dry eye on any of the guardians faces, Jack included. Quietly to himself he vowed to talk to Baba Yaga and the piper about all this later. For now he had to finish his story.

"There was a small goodbye party, and at the send off the piper came over to me and asked: "Well, what do you think of our home?"

I turned to him and, all smiles, replied: "It's an ever after fairytale that's come to life. Thank you so much for what you and Baba Yaga do!"

He looked like he was pondering something for a minute but shook it off and replied: "It's our pleasure, and it has been wonderful having you."

The second we stepped out of the portal and into Burgress woods, the building blizzard got stronger. A little worried that my new friends would not be able to see me now that we were in the mortal world, I turned toward Tiffany and Adam. As if reading me like a book they said: "We can see you Jack."

A weight lifted from my shoulders, but I still needed to get them to safety. "The blizzard is going to happen soon-"

"Don't worry Jack," Adam assured me. "We know where we can find shelter." Smiling at me they headed towards the village and I started preparing to unleash the blizzard. Later on I learned that they did indeed find shelter from the coming storm and with my family no less. Much to their surprise and joy my folks recognized Tiffany and Adam despite the long years since their last meeting.

After the storm had subsided they soon became quite famous, "The kids that came back" is what was whispered through the town. And that was only the start. When Tiffany began creating her artwork, she quickly built a name for herself, selling not only in the village but the surrounding settlements as well. The money she made was spent on improving Burgress, with Adam in charge of the numbers and prices. Together they began helping the children nearby who were in need.

I soon followed their example. I visited Baba Yaga's house, using the opening in the tree canopy that marked her clearing rather than going through her guardian skull gate. I agreed to look for children who were in need of help. Seeking them out on my initial frosting of each winter. Then I'd report my findings to her and the Piper. She thought it was a great idea, and I've been doing it since."

The big four waited a bit, until it seemed that Jack was finished. "What about your mates?" Bunny asked

"They believed in me for the rest of their lives, and became adopted older siblings to my sister. Helping her in my place, to make the most out of her talents. They even tried to help spread my name. The phrase Jack Frost nipping at your nose was their idea. Nothing came of it but the thought was there." Jack stopped again, seeming to be caught in memories, till he cleared his throat and said: "So, the mass disappearances that happen every year is Baba Yaga and the Piper doing their job. So the question now is; what are you going to do?" Jack looked directly at the older guardians. He'd done his best to tell them everything. Now he had to wait and see what came of it.

"Have you made your report to them yet?" Tooth asked.

"No, I saw the northern lights and came here. But I left a note. They're probably waiting for me right now."

"Zen next step to meet zem no?" North stated. "I vant to speak and learn more. Vill you take us to meeting?"

The winter spirit could see that there was no danger to his friends and let out a sigh of relief. "Sure! I'll tell you the meeting place, but let me tell them you're coming before you arrive."

Sandy, knowing how loud and interrupting North's _entrances_ could be, quickly agreed for everyone.

The winter spirit relayed the location and was off.


	13. Ever After

**Song: Ever Ever After**

 **By: Carrie Underwood**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **I love reviews and finding out what you all think of the story! Please keep them coming, and thank you all for following and favoring Kidnappers!**

* * *

(Present)

Jack raced to get to the meeting place with all speed. He needed to talk to Baba Yaga and the piper privately before the big four arrived. When the location came into sight Jack could see Baba Yaga and The Piper waiting for him. He landed a few feet from them and smiled as they turned to greet him.

"Jack, I'm glad to see you. We were starting to get worried." The piper said.

"Sorry, I did get here before you, but then the guardians called an emergency meeting so I had to leave." Jack explained.

"The guardians? Then the rumors are true, you've become a guardian?" Baba Yaga asked.

"Yep!" Jack replied with a wolfish grin.

"Congratulations Jack, you deserve this."

"Thanks! I also got my memories back." At his words the two legends shared a look. "You knew, didn't you, who I was before I became Jack Frost?"

They nodded. "I saw you when Adam and Tiffany asked to return that night. I could tell you were the type of person who had unlimited love, caring, and fun to share. I knew, just as your _blood siblings_ did, that you were going to do great things." The piper explained.

Baba Yaga broke in. "When Tiffany and Adam told us that they'd seen you at the portal and that you were a spirit of winter, we immediately made the connection to the rumors of a new winter spirit and mischief maker. Your visit to my house allowed me to confirm those suspicions."

"Then why didn't you tell me about my past, or at least let my friends tell me?" Jack asked.

"We knew the man in the moon was the one who chose you, so your loss of memory had to have had a greater purpose behind it."

"It wasn't our place." The piper finished Baba Yaga's thought.

Reaching into her satchel, the witch pulled an envelope out and handed it to Jack. On it, in Tiffany's beautiful handwriting, was his name. "Soon after you three left, Adam found me again and asked that I give you this when you regained your memories."

Jack desired to open the letter then and there, but he wanted privacy as well when he read his friend's words. So he tucked it carefully inside his hoodie pocket. "Thank you."

An awkward silence then fell over the group, broken after several uncomfortable moments when the piper asked, "So they called a meeting? What was it about? That is if it's okay for you to tell us."

That reminded Jack of the big four and that they would be arriving any minute. "Actually it was about you, or your work. You see the guardians noticed the mass number of disappearances that have been happening and were getting ready to find out what caused them. That's the other reason I took so long. I sat them down and explained the story to them. Now they want to meet you." As if saying that was the key to a door, one of North's portals opened just beyond some trees.

"North! I can understand that you like those things. But the least you could do is let me travel without it." Bunny's complaining voice echoed to where the legends and Jack stood.

"Bah! Portal only way to travel!" That's when they came into view.

The legends and the guardians stared at each other for a second. Then the piper, never one to put off things that may be uncomfortable, said: "it is an honor to meet you all!" And held out his hand.

North grinned and clasped the offered hand in his own. Baba Yaga followed the piper's lead and shook next.

"We're so glad Jack has made it into your ranks. He's a very special boy!" Jack blushed at the complement.

"Yes he is." Tooth said as she took Baba Yaga's hand. The two women smiled at the winter spirit, whose Perl skin now had a slight purplish pink look. Sandy nudged Bunny and nodded his head at the two legends.

When the polka and former star captain joined the others Bunny's uneasily look quieted the chitchat. "Look mates. I… I owe you both an apology. Just like with Jack I let my opinion of you be fueled by rumors and the story connected to you alone. I need to start going out and actually meeting others. I hope you accept my apology."

"Of course!" The two legends told him.

Sandy showed a storybook and then a crescent moon in sand.

"Yes, our true stories do connect us to the man the moon." Baba Yaga answered Sandy's question.

"Why don't you tell them your story?" Jack suggested.

"Excellent idea exclaimed the piper and North at the exact same time. After a good laugh Baba Yaga took the lead.

(Baba Yaga's flashback)

"I was born a legendary immortal. The guide of the herbalists of long ago. When war broke out I used my skills to help those in need, especially children. When children were made homeless I used my lullaby to lead them to safety. That is how the man in the moon found me. He explained that he needed individuals that could take abused children and orphans who had nowhere safe place in and care for them. I agreed instantly. Over the years herbalists became known as witches and the idea of me taking children changed into me kidnapping them from their beds."

(End Baba Yaga's flashback)

The piper started his story next. "My story is much more long-winded."

(Piper's flashback)

"I was a simple traveling musician. I came to a place called Hamlin and found it over run by rats; I decided to help them out. I had trained for a while with a snake tamer and knew the pitch and notes that attracted animals. So I played my pipe and led the rats out of town, all the way to the river. In thanks the town let me winter there for free.

The children were my most common audience, and that is how I met the mayor's nephew. He seemed to be injured often and when I visited the mayor's home one night I found out why. The boy's father, the mayor's brother, had lost his wife and now spent most of his time and all his money on drinks. So the father and son lived in the mayor's house, but unknown to the mayor his brother took his frustrations out on his son. I was invited to dinner that night when about half way through the father returned drunk. The mayor scolded his brother but an emergency called for his immediate attention. When the mayor had left the father turned on his son, oblivious that I was there. When I stepped in a fight ensued, ending with the father being knocked out. And that is how the mayor found us when he returned home.

I was arrested for attacking a pedestrian and thrown into jail. That is where the man the moon found me. He told me of his search and asked if I'd help. The thought of the boy I had met today made my decision for me. The man in the moon turned me into a spirit and when I opened my eyes I was out of the jail. Tired from transforming me the man the moon couldn't speak. So he led me with moonbeams to the highest point in town, without being in a building, and when I got there a song I had never learned came to my mind. Trusting the man the moon I played it and soon, not only did the mayor's nephew come to my side but a few others as well. Realizing these must be the ones I'd been told needed my protection, I played and led the kids out of Hamlin and up into the mountains where a green portal was waiting for us. As time went on the story change to me being angry for not being paid, for getting rid of the rats, and taking all the children as a punishment to the town."

(End Piper's flashback)

"I knew it; I know you are the Pied Piper!" Jack said.

"Yes, that's me. But I prefer the piper."

"It's too bad our true tales no longer exist." Baba Yaga said sadly.

Sandy had a sad face and signed sorry.

"There's no need to apologize." The piper told him. "It's what happens, unless someone keeps the stories true to their roots, so the truth can survive, any small changes made to them can alter the stories meaning altogether."

Sandy showed a woman riding a goose in his sand.

"Yes!" North shouted. "Katherine, Mother Goose, will keep your stories!"

"You know Mother Goose?" The two legends were shocked.

"She's our good friend and a guardian. I'm positive she'll be happy to do this!" Tooth said. She then looked at Baba Yaga. "I'd like to ask you something if I can."

Baba Yaga smiled, "of course."

"Could… Could we see your sanctuary?"

"The children will be ecstatic, you honor us!" Baba Yaga then produced a bottle and a small ball of flame. When a drop of liquid hit the fire green smoke swirled into a portal. "Jack if you'll tell me the places with children in need, all go and bring them. We'll meet you there before dinner."

* * *

On the other side of the portal the guardians felt something close to jet lag. For though it had been early morning where they had entered the sun was starting to set where they exited. But they soon had to put that aside as they were surrounded by every child in the sanctuary. And not only did they see Jack, which he was expecting, but they knew who he was.

"You didn't think we'd do nothing to help try and spread your name, did you? I'm just sorry it didn't do much." The piper said.

Before Jack could comment a portal opened nearby and through it walked Baba Yaga with a small parade of children. The kids seemed unsure and scared but a few blue snowflakes, courtesy of Jack, solved that. Seeing their favorite legends also helped to bring smiles to their faces. That was when the dinner bell rang. With little hands dragging them along the guardians were led into the dining room. As usual the piper took out his instrument and polished it. When it was clean he looked at the expected faces of his audience. The newcomers next to the guardians and current children alike.

"I thought we could sing to our new arrivals and our guests tonight. What do you say? Want to help me?" He got happy nods and grinning he turned to Jack. This song is partially yours; the idea came to me because of something you said the day he returned to the mortal world with Tiffany and Adam."

"Me!" Jack was shocked instead of answering the piper put his pipe to his lips. I happy bouncy song began to fill the room. **(1)** The kids sang along and as their words spoke of stories and fairytales Jack recalled calling this place an ever after fairytale that was real. Now more than ever that statement was true!

The guardians and the new comers smiled quietly to themselves, still needing some time to get used to this place.

Baba Yaga said the grace and dinner was brought in. As with the first night, Jack stuffed himself. Then join the boys on the third floor for bed. (The guardians stayed with Baba Yaga and the paper in their private little corridor.) But Jack couldn't sleep. So he silently opened the window, exited by it, and then closes it again. He flew to the same tree Tiffany had comfort him in and landed in its branches. Gently he removed the envelope from his pocket. Tiffany's handwriting seemed to invite him to open the letter and read their message. Using a thin shard of ice he carefully broke the seal. With delicate hands he removed the paper inside as if it would crumble at his touch. Then taking a deep breath unfolded it.


	14. Letter through time

**We're in the home stretch. There are only a few chapters left, I hope you've liked it. I've really enjoyed all the support, reviews, favorites, and follows. Thank you all! Please continue to let me know what you think of the story.**

 **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of childhood. They belong to William Joyce and DreamWorks. Thank you to all the writers who have inspired me with their amazing writing!**

* * *

(Letter)

Dear Jack,

We're not sure when it will happen but we know some day you will get your memories back. And knowing you, you'll feel like you hurt us and start blaming yourself. But just like when you knew, when we disappeared, that we had found a way to make the best future for ourselves. We know that this is all a part of your path on which the best future will be reached for you. We'll keep our promise to you, every winter we will always make time to be with our friend and blood brother. Baba Yaga and the Piper explained how you were chosen by the Man the Moon, similar but different to how they were, for this new life and we couldn't be happier for you! When you remember your family, especially your sister, please know that we will always take care of them! We'll tell Mary all about you; she's our blood sister, through you after all. But more than that we'll let her know that you'll always be with her! Because Jack, you are! You don't remember her, but a brother's instincts never disappear. It just means these instincts are benefiting all children, and you have an unlimited supply so no one is skipped over or given less. I meant what I told you that day we talked in the tree. You have a gift and that gift is being nurtured and strengthened with every interaction you have with kids. Belief will come, just keep at it. One day you will remember us and when you do we'll have the biggest celebration you've ever seen! We'll even invite Mary in your parents.

Thank you for being there for us Jack! You saved us! If we hadn't met you and you hadn't opened your heart to us, we would have left Burgress and probably never heard the Piper's song. We'd have probably perished on the run and had no one to care about who we were. But, because of you, we made our gifts into a future, we owe you everything!

With love, your blood siblings Tiffany and Adam!

P.S: after you read this go to Buregress hall and look up my painting named "Brother Winter."

(Present)

Jack read the letter four, five, six times. Tears welling in his eyes. He delicately folded it, put it in its envelope, and then held it close to his chest. As if he could somehow send his hug through this letter, back 300 years and to the two who put so much love into writing it. They told him not to blame himself, but he couldn't help it. They were gone, the celebration they dreamed of sharing with him would never happen. They died knowing that Jack didn't see them as anything other than friends, valued and cherished friends, but not the blood siblings they were. And to top it off, they'd kept their promises. To Mary they'd been like a new set of older siblings. They'd helped take care of the whole town but his family in particular. And every year they made time to play, talk, and just hang out with him. As the tears began to escape his eyes, freezing as they rolled down his cheek, the moon's light brightened and shone down on the winter spirit.

"Jack Frost." A kind voice, one that was unmistakable, called his name.

The tears stopped on a dime, though some still shown in his eyes, as he spun to stare shocked at the moon. "Did… Did you… You…."

"Yes! I'm talking to you, Jack Frost." The Man in the Moon's voice was kind but also filled with regret. "I'm _so_ sorry! It was never my intention to not answer you or tell you more. I heard every question, every word you spoke."

"Then… Then _why_?"

A very deep sigh came from the sky and the light seem to dim in response, but it soon shone brightly again. "When I give soul immortality and turn them into a spirit, it takes a lot of power out of my magic and the Moon Clipper. After, I don't have the ability to talk without using my lunar gong at the Lunar Lamadary, moonlight, or the guardian crystal. With your transformation it was even more so." Jack bowed his head, feeling unashamed. "Jack! It wasn't your fault. What you did that day was the most heroic, unselfish, wonderful thing I'd seen a brother or anyone do in a long, long time!"

"Is that the reason you chose me?"

"I chose you long before that!" Another sigh, this one full of sadness, escaped Mim. "I wanted to invite you into the Guardians' ranks when you were an adult. When you reached that age, and were expected to find a job for yourself, I was going to present my offer to you. I knew you would continue to spread joy and fun whether you became a spirit or not, but I felt you should be given the option. After you fell through that ice… I… There…." The Man in the Moon fell silent. Jack held his staff so tight his knuckles were whiter than usual. "I couldn't believe what I'd seen, that act of pure love sealed the deal! I knew I had to give you another chance at life. I reached out to you as fast as I could, but the cold water worked faster than my light could in the early hours of the day. You died before my eyes, but I wasn't ready to give up!

When the night fell I contacted the Angel of Death, and she answered me readily. She agreed that your life had been cut short, far too short, and was more than happy to release custody of you into my hands. But there was a problem. During the day your soul had left your body. The Angel of Death explained that she had guided you on to the path of transition between life and its destination after death. While on that path a soul could be brought back, but at a cost. The life of a person was used as a soul's energy for the journey after that, so something of importance had to be used to create a new life."

"Is that where the idea of a person sacrificing their life to bring a dead loved one back to life came from?" Jack interrupted his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes." Mim said. "But I couldn't do that, not only would it go against everything I believed but I knew you would never be able to live knowing another died to bring you back, something else had to be used. That's when I realized that memories were life, or at least a part of one, and that they could be used. I figured Toothiana would be able to help you soon after, making this cost far better than another's life could ever be. So the Angel of Death took your memories and transferred them into life energy. Then she returned your soul to your body and gave the new life to me, I went to work immediately! I combined the Moon Clipper's power; my magic to transform mortals into spirits, and the life the Angel of Death created from your memories and sent them straight to you. It took far longer and put a huge strain on myself and the Moon Clipper then when I transformed the living, but in the end you rose from the ice and took your first breath as Jack Frost. I told you your name, but just as I was about to explain things, the Moon Clipper nearly lost all power giving me only the bare minimum to work with.

My moon bots and I worked feverishly but it was no use. As always I just had to wait for it to recharge. Tragically it took 300 years for that to happen I was able to send picture messages, like Sandy, but they were easily misinterpreted. I tried to use the gong but the Lunar Lama's have to ring the gong on their end to activate it. The guardian crystal can only be activated when a new Guardian is chosen and because I was unable to explain things to you, you had to learn about the spirit world, your powers, and your gift by yourself. Only after you had learned all that, could you take your rightful place.

Today was the first time I was able to actually talk to anyone since that night and I felt I owed it to you, to talk to you first. I know all this is no excuse for what you've had to go through. All I can say is how truly sorry I am!"

Jack shook his head. "Don't be!" He looked at the letter once again. "Like Tiffany said, losing my memories was part of the path that led to my best future. You gave me a second chance, a _second life_. You gave me the ability to bring fun to kid's generation after generation. And I'll be doing it for generations to come! Better than ever before thanks to me being the guardian you always knew I could be." Jack smiled at the moon, a true, earnest, trusting smile like the one he'd given the night the moon had made him Jack Frost. "Thank you!"

"That's good enough for me!"

Jack spun on a dime and saw a grandfather like man, with a beard that fell to the ground, standing there. He held a staff with the curled end and a pocket watch hung from the belt of his cloak.

"Hello there Jack Frost. My name is Ombric, the Guardians know me as a fellow member and good friend. But you would have heard of my other name, Father Time. Mim requested that I come, to give you a gift only my power can. But the gift he wants to give you can't be taken lightly! There are rules that must be followed, rules that took _me_ a while to accept. I had to be sure you would have the maturity to do just that. And you showed me, just now, that you do. It would be my honor to grant you this gift!"

"What gift?" Jack asked, as Ombric turned the key on his watch.

The pocket watch began ticking and then glowed. A portal of gold light open behind him, and he stepped aside. "To take you back to see your family and friends now that you have your memories."


	15. He lives in you

**Song: Lives in you**

 **From: Lion King 2**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

(Present)

The next morning at breakfast Jack's absence became known. "Does anyone know where Jack is?" Tooth inquired.

All the kids shook their heads. "He was in our room at bedtime." One boy said. "But I haven't seen him since."

The Guardians began to worry.

"What could have happened?"

"Do you think Pitch…?"

"How could he have gotten here though?"

"Jack could be in real trouble!"

"Or he could be right behind you." The unmistakable mischievous voice stopped all conversation. In the dining room doorway stood one winter spirit and one legendary keeper of time.

"Ombric?" North asked in surprise at seeing his old teacher.

"Good to see you Nicholas." Ombric replied.

"What are you doing here mate?" Bunny wanted to know.

"Oh," Jack shrugged as he walked casually to the table. "He came to give me a gift from Manny. Are those buttermilk waffles?"

"What gift?" Tooth asked next.

"He took me back to see my family and friends. Oh boy! Grape juice!"

"WHAT!" Bunny leapt to his feet. "You could-"

"Relax Bunnymund." Ombric soothed. "If something happened that would have altered the timeline, you would have known and been there to stop us. Correct?"

"Hump!" Bunny said, as he conceded Ombric's point.

Jack sat in a seat and hungrily ate a bowl of oatmeal. "Why don't we tell you the story, _after_ we eat?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Ombric agreed taking a seat beside North. Chuckling at the astonished faces of the Guardians and the cheeky yet content faces of Jack and Father Time, Baba Yaga said the grace and the meal began.

After breakfast the usual lessons were put on hold so Jack could tell a story. Gathered in the sitting room everyone watched the winter spirit expectantly. Jack got comfortable on the back of a chair and told about the letter from Tiffany and Adam, his conversation with the Man in the Moon, the explanation as to why he was alone for 300 years, and then Ombric's arrival and invitation.

 **(Jack's flashback)**

"I stared at the glowing portal. 'You mean I can go back and see them?!' I asked barely able to believe it."

"Yes, but there are rules you have to follow." Ombric cautioned. "You can't change the past! You can interact only to a certain degree, and you must _never_ let your past self see you."

My heart fell, "So I can't make my sister or my parents see me?"

"Unless the people already had belief in you, no."

"What good would that do, it would just make my pain worse?"

"I'm sure Tiffany and Adam would love to know you remember them." Manny said.

That would change the past, they died without…." I looked at the letter in my hands. "Could it be?" I reread it once more. Then smiled and turned towards the open and waiting portal. "I'm ready!" Together Father Time and I traveled through.

On the other side I noticed a large clock standing beside a floor to ceiling window. Outside a snow scape stretched as far as the eye could see. A snow scape I knew well. "Hey, we're at the pole!"

"Yes, the clock we can use to travel is hidden here."

"Why haven't I ever seen this room before? I've scoured every room here, when I was trying to bust in. Or so I thought."

"Protection spells. But come," he started turning the clocks hands and dials. "All right, all I need is the date and time you want to go."

As I told him the destination he finished the adjustments and activated the clock. Before my eyes I saw time rewind. North's workshop being unbuilt and the pole before it was inhabited. Then we soured towards my home. I saw Buregress change from a town back to my small village. Modern homes were replaced by simple cabins and streets were returned to their paths. The rewind slowed, and then stopped with us beside my pond.

Hiding we watched my past self leave for Southern winter, and then walked to my families cabin. As dawn broke my father left to tend the flock and soon after the sun was high in the sky my mother and sister left for the village. Ombric beside me I went to a window and gave it a tap. As I knew she would Tiffany opened the window to let me in.

"Jack! We thought you had left for the South."

"I did." I replied simply as I climbed in.

"That outfit, where did you get it?" Adam asked noticing my cloths.

"That I can't tell you, but this might clear up some of the confusion." I carefully handed their letter to them. They read it then looked at me in shock.

"Where did you get this, we never…."

"You haven't yet, but you will." The confusion turned to surprise when Father Time came to the window. "Very shrewd, Jack."

"Thanks" I said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ombric, also known as Father Time. What you have there is a paradox letter. You see, Jack is here because of this letter and the letter only exists because Jack is here."

The two adults looked at the letter again and understanding began to show on their faces. "We'll write this letter so that the future Jack," here they pointed at me, "will read it and come back to this time to give us the idea to write it." Ombric nodded. "That means, if this letter is right, that you got your memories back!"

"Sure do!" I told them and was wrapped in a group hug.

"Then what do you say to getting that celebration ready?" Adam said. The rest of the day we planned, cleaned, and decorated. We made the cabin perfect and set up food and picked a song the Piper had taught us.

When my family returned that night they got quite a surprise.

"What's all this?" Mary asked.

"This is a party to celebrate family." Tiffany explained. "We want to let you know how thankful we are to your family."

We had prepared all of their favorites, as well as mine. At the meal stories were shared of happy times, a lot including me. Ombric and I would sneak food here and there and I stayed close to my sister and parents.

After the meal Tiffany and Adam rose and said: "we want to perform something for you. This is a song we learned from our teachers and we believe it to be true."

Tiffany took out our homemade drums, some crafted by my special ice to give them the right sound, and Adam began to sing an African chant. **(1)** As they played I stood by my family and sent three blue snowflakes, one to each of them. I asked wind to gently brush Mary's hair like I used to. The wind moved, at my request, to hug my parents. I echoed Adam and saw my family tilt their heads as if hearing a faint sound. It was working! I felt their belief, even if they didn't know what they were starting to believe, grow.

I took a chance, with Adam and Tiffany watching plus Ombric encouraging me with a smile, I reached my hand out and laid it on Mary's shoulder. I didn't faze through. She gasped and put her hand on top of mine. Then she turned and stared right at me.

"Jack!" She said breathless.

At her words my parents looked and saw me as well.

"Jack, can it be?"

"My son!"

They didn't see my futuristic clothes, or my white hair. They saw Jackson Overland. I told him I was happy, and I loved them all so much! I took Mary's hand and pulled her away from the table. Then we danced just like we use to. My parents joined us and we laughed and danced our hearts out! At the end I bowed to Mary and my parents and they did the same. Then I bowed to Adam and Tiffany and they returned it.

"Jack, I really missed you!" Mary said.

"I miss you too Mary, but what that song says is true. I'm right here." I poked her right above her heart. "I live in you. And I always will!" I stayed and talked with my family and friends well into the night. Never giving up any future information was hard, but I steered the conversation to good memories. When Father Time put a hand on my shoulder I knew it was time to go. "My time is up." I told them. We stood and wrapped each other in a group hug. They followed me to the door but the minute I stepped out Mary and my parents lost sight of me.

In the house I was just the spirit of Jackson Overland but outside I was Jack Frost. Adam and Tiffany came to my pond a little later.

"Don't forget to write that letter." I said through tears.

"We won't!"

"Take care of them for me okay!"

"Definitely!"

With that Father Time activated his pocket watch and we returned to our own time.""

 **(End Jack's flashback)**

The story now over Jack found himself in another group hug, this one much bigger!

"Leave it to you to find a loophole in the rules of time mate!" Bunny said shaking his head.

"That's just what I do." At lunch the Guardians returned to the mortal world. As Jack stepped from the green portal he took a deep breath of air, more at home with himself than ever before.


	16. Stinger

**This is a small stinger, like at the end of Movies, that I put together.**

 **Thank you all, this story has been so fun to write and I'm so happy so many have liked it!**

 **Once more I'd like to thank all the writers that have inspired me! Thank you all!**

* * *

(Present)

It took a while but Jack finally found the _Brother Winter_ painting Tiffany had mentioned in her letter _._ He slipped in with a group of kids on a school vacation and enjoyed the walk around. He looked at the marvelous paintings, the sculptures, and even some of the pottery on display. Finally he came to a section that held works of art from the colonial years. They were kept in a separate area because of how delicate the items were. Jack walked towards the back wall where a simple frame held the painting named _Brother Winter_. In it Jack was depicted floating above his pond as several kids skated around. He recognized Mary, young Tiffany, and young Adam, among the groups of kids. Tiffany had drawn him with a mischievous smile on his face, but a brotherly look in his eyes.

"Thanks Tiffany!"


End file.
